


Come What May

by higuchi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



The humming of the electronics was deafening.

The room where Adachi existed was neither small or large. It was quite dark, but the light from the many television screens around him gave him enough light to see around.

Adachi sat and stared at the screens. Many displayed the view of Magatsu Inaba, and some of them even displayed the fight of the brats who opposed him. Fighting their way toward him.

Adachi turned away from them. He couldn't care less about the kids. Soon enough he would be facing them, and then he would defeat them, and then...

It wouldn't matter what would happen then.

He sighed, resting his head on yet another television set. He felt really tired, and wished everything would come to an end soon.

Adachi looked at other television screens. Some of them displayed things that were far in the past.

"Mother!"

The Adachi on the screen spoke excitedly to a phone. "I passed the test! I'm a police officer now!"

The scene brought back painful memories in his heart. He was that person once, a young police officer eager to work and do good in this world.

He remembered telling that gray haired brat that he joined the police force just so that he could carry a gun. It was a lie he told to himself daily. The real reason was ridiculous.

When he was a kid he religiously watched a weekly detective drama on the tv. He thought the police detective was cool, and that was enough to make him chase a career in law enforcement.

What a waste of time, he thought bitterly.

He had spent of his youth working in a field that is...

"But why?" Another Adachi on another tv screen was shouting. He remembered that event that felt like a lifetime ago. "It's a direct order from the top. Just dropped it, Adachi."

It was a murder case of a journalist. There was evidence that the journalist was investigating what looked like a bribery incident of a politician. Then he ended up dead, but all of Adachi's superior suggested to him not to investigate it seriously.

But he did.

And he ended up here, in Inaba.

He was disgraced. His peers avoided him, and his own parents pretty much disowned him. All for trying to do the right thing.

"If this world is broken like this, then I..." a voice coming out in the room somewhere, his voice. "Then why bother?"

Suddenly all the televisions disappeared. He could sense the kids were entering the space.

It had been a while since Adachi felt any emotion so strongly, but at that moment, his heart was consumed by rage.

"Meddling piece of shit," Adachi growled. "I'll show them. I'll show them all, who I really am!" He shouted and called out his persona. The fog cleared, and he could see the brats running toward him.

Magatsu Izanagi struck.


End file.
